


Invisible String

by silentinhill



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossover Pairings, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Falling In Love, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Head Auror Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Shy Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: After finding out that Harry was having an affair with his ex-girlfriend Ginny, Draco decided to cut off his relationship with Harry and hide in Japan, away from the wizarding world and his past.Draco believes his life will be better after that. Enrolling in one of Tokyo's universities, a part-time job at a coffee shop, meeting new friends, and sometimes his mother, Blaise, and Pansy will visit him in Japan.But all that doesn't last long, when he accidentally meets a wolf that night, gets dragged into family conflict and drama, and Harry Potter, who decided to appear into his life.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Asami is just a businessman in this story, not mafia or a yakuza.[ EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATE ]𝘿𝙊 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙍𝙀𝙋𝙊𝙎𝙏 𝙊𝙉 𝙊𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙍 𝙎𝙄𝙏𝙀𝙎.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Draco Malfoy, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 55
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see many of you are excited about this story. Thank you for your support. I appreciate it sooo much! ❤️

"Draco, please deliver this order to table number 4."

"Okay." Draco picked up the tray and walked carefully to table number 4.

Today is Saturday, where Draco has his morning shift. He works part-time in a coffee shop that is not far from his campus. It so happened that on Saturdays, Draco didn't have classes so he could take his time off to work. It's been two years since the war in the wizarding world ended, and it's been two years since Draco left the wizarding world and decided to live in the muggle world, to be precise, in Japan.

If someone asked why he left his world and instead lived with muggles, Draco would choose not to answer the question, or he would simply answer that he was tired of being a wizard. Every once in a while, he wanted to try to live his life like a muggle. But take it easy, a fellow wizard only raised that question, because well…a Draco Malfoy, a descendant of a _pureblood_ family who always hated and disgusted with muggles, now mingling in their environment.

But yeah…things have changed. The current Draco Malfoy is not the old Draco Malfoy, and he is not a boy affected by their father anymore. Since the war against the Dark Lord had ended, Draco and even the relationships he had, everything had changed.

The wizarding world and the muggle world is no different. What differentiates them is that one relies on magic power, and the other relies on their technology. Other than that, they all look the same, always compartmentalizing someone. But in the muggle world, at least they wouldn't know Draco as an ex-Death Eater. No one will judge him. That's the point.

"Please, your order, _madame_." Draco arranged a cup of coffee milk and a slice of mulberry cheesecake on the table.

"Thanks, Draco." Pansy smiled, lifted the cup, and took a sip of her coffee milk. "As usual, the coffee here is always delicious." She moaned.

"Well, thanks, Pansy." Draco sat in one of the chairs opposite Pansy, his eyebrows raised. "So, what was the thing that caused you to come here in this early morning?" He asked.

Usually, every morning the shop is not too crowded, so he can still relax before the customer filled the shop with mostly students and office workers.

"Nothing." Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "I miss my best friend. Am I not allowed to see him?" She flickered her curvy black eyelashes innocently.

Draco rolled his eyes. "As I recall, we just met two days ago. And Blaise should have visited me, but he didn't come."

"Poor that boy. He's busy with his work at the ministry." Pansy cut the cake and ate them.

"Now tell me. You came to see me, or did you just want to see Yuuto?" Draco lifted an eyebrow at Pansy, again.

"To see Yuuto." Pansy smiled mischievously, occasionally glancing at a Japanese man who was busy making coffee.

Yuuto is one of Draco's co-worker at the shop. He worked as a barista. He is a handsome young man and has a muscular body, so it is not surprising that his best friend is interested in this Asian-blooded young man.

"If you like him, why don't you try talking to him?"

Pansy waved her hand. "I don't like him. I'm just an admirer of a handsome and well-built man." She said, which was answered by a snort from Draco. She put down her coffee cup and leaned in a little to whisper. "Besides, if I'm interested in him, I have to make sure whether he is _big_ or not."

Draco gasped. "Eww..." he looked at Pansy with so much disgust, next he laughed softly. "Don't say that in front of the food. Have some respect for your food, Pans."

Pansy grinned cheekily. "How about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"What progress has been made between you and your secret admirer?"

Draco's cheeks suddenly crimsoned red. "N-No, I don't have a secret admirer."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't be evasive. Your secret admirer, the man who always wears expensive suits that always stops by for coffee at this shop, every _bloody_ time you have a shift." She circulated her gaze throughout the room, eyes looking for the person in question, but it didn't seem like the man had come this morning. "Where is he?" She whispered.

"Maybe he didn't come today." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "And he is just a regular customer at this shop." He said firmly as if it was the most obvious thing in this world.

"Aww, Draco, you're too innocent." Pansy cooed, but after that, she gasped as the door of the shop suddenly opened, revealing the man who had just entered the shop. "He's here! _For Merlin's sake!_ He's here!" Pansy whispered frantically.

Draco followed the direction where his best friend was looking. And sure enough, the man Pansy was referring to was already in the same room as them. The man is taking off his coat, hanging it on one of the holders provided by the shop.

In the morning, Japan has frigid weather, especially when winter has come. Luckily the shop was equipped with heating devices, so they didn't have to wear their coats all the time. Then the man Draco knew to be named Mr. Asami walked towards the chair he usually sat on.

"Oh, _Merlin's beard_. He's _so_ hot!" Pansy waved her hand against her neck as if she's burning up. "Look at him, Dray. He is so handsome and rich. How could you have been silent all this time? You must make a move to him." She declared, looking at Draco with determination.

" _Hush_ , I told you he wasn't my admirer. Maybe he already has a girlfriend." Draco dodged again, trying to hide his nervousness.

"See. He's looking at us, more like he's watching you." Pansy whispered.

Draco immediately rose from his chair. He doesn't want to continue this conversation any longer. "Never mind. I want to go back to work. When you're done, you better go home." He said grumpily, walked towards the place where the man was sitting, ignoring Pansy, who was snickering behind his back.

"What would you like to order, sir?" He asked softly as he stood in front of the man, took out a small book and a pen from the pocket of his brown apron.

Asami took a glance at the menu, then peered up at him. "I'll have a _Macchiato_." He said.

Draco wrote the order in his little book. "Any other orders, sir?" he asked nervously as those glacial golden eyes stared at him with a firm and sharp gaze.

Asami shook his head lightly. "No."

"All right, excuse me." Draco gave a little bow, immediately walked to the cashier with a pounding heart, his cheeks already tinted in pink, and shot Pansy a scowl as the girl gave him a knowing smirk.

"Draco, can you please cover for me today?" said Naomi, his colleague who was in charge of guarding the cashier. The girl looked at Draco anxiously. Draco hurried over to her after he gave Yuuto the order.

"What's wrong, Nao? Why do you look worried like that?" he asked, feeling worried too.

"My mother..." She tried to get her voice out; her eyes were already teary. "I just got a call that my mother is sick."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that." Draco gave a sympathetic look, he immediately nodded, put his hand on Naomi's shoulder for reassurance. "Alright. I'll replace your shift today."

Naomi grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it gently. "Thanks, Draco. I will make it up to you later."

"It's okay, just go. Send my greetings to your family. I hope your mother gets well soon." Draco said with a smile, looking at Naomi as the girl already rushing behind. Naomi is one of Draco's classmates who always help him when he is in difficulty. This girl has also suggested Draco do a part-time job at this coffee shop.

"Draco, the _Macchiato_ is ready." called Yuuto.

"Okay, thanks, Yuu." Draco picked up the tray containing a cup of _Macchiato_ , then hurried over to Asami. "Sir, this is your order." He put the cup on the table. "Please enjoy it."

Asami only nodded in return, then took a sip of the drink.

_He is so cold,_ Draco thinks. He was a little amazed by Asami's icy nature and didn't talk much. Sure, the man could speak, but when he did, only brief words came out. Draco had never even seen Asami smile before. He always had a cold, dull expression. He glanced at Pansy, who was looking back at him too.

"Talk to him." She mouthed.

Draco shook his head, "No." He mouthed back.

"Do you still have business with me?"

Asami's voice made Draco's body jerk in surprise. He looked back at the man.

"U-Umm nothing, sir. I'll excuse myself." He said frantically, bowed slightly, and walked back to the counter.

The clock displayed 9 in the morning. The shop will be full of visitors at this hour, starting from college students who usually just finished class or office workers who only stop briefly to order coffee. Today there are only Draco and Yuuto working, actually the three of them with Naomi. Because her mother suddenly fell sick, in the end, only Draco and Yuuto were left.

Draco was cleaning the counter when Asami approached the cashier. "Wait a minute." He threw down the napkin he used to clean the top of the counter, and hurriedly wiped his hands on his apron.

"The total is 280 yen, sir."

Asami handed him a 5000 yen.

Draco accepted the money with a perplexed face. "Umm, I'm sorry, but the 5000 yen is too big. Do you have 280 yen, sir?" He asked.

"You can keep the change." Without saying another word, Asami spun around and walked out of the shop.

"Sir, wait!" Draco shouted. His voice caught the attention of the customers. Draco smiled apologetically to them.

With a quick movement, Draco took the change, then chased after the man who had come out of the shop. But when he arrived outside, he did not see the man's silhouette, as if he was lost in the cold mist that was enveloping the city of Tokyo at that time.

Draco was puzzled, walked back into the building with an irked face. "What's wrong with that guy? He thought he was rich so he can give me money just like that?" He grouses under his breath, back to stand behind the counter.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked. She is standing and waiting in front of the cashier, about to pay for her food and drink.

"That guy paid with 5000 yen, even though he only ordered one _Macchiato_ , and he just left without taking his change," Draco grunted, his hands moving to calculate the total for Pansy's order.

Pansy laughed. "It's okay, just forget it. The man is _hella_ rich." She said lightly.

"Hey! Do I look like a beggar to him? Just watch out, if he comes again, I will return 4720 yen to him." Draco said with pouty lips.

Pansy rolled her eyes, a little flabbergasted by how stubborn her best friend was sometimes. "Maybe it's a sign from him that he wants to make you his _sugar baby_." Pansy smiled mischievously.

"Stop it." Draco's cheeks started to warm, but then he let out a faint sigh. "You know I'm not ready to be in a relationship with anyone again."

Pansy chose to remain silent and keep her tongue from commenting any further. Remembering what Draco had been through all this time brought a particular wound for Pansy and Blaise. After that incident, they became very protective of Draco. But that was two years ago, Draco had to leave his past behind. He had to find his happiness too. Find someone who sincerely loves him, faithful, and won't hurt him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Dray."

Draco chuckled and shook his head gently. "It's okay, forget it. Your total is 498 yen."

After paying, Pansy said good-bye to return to the wizarding world, and she would tell Blaise to visit Draco.

"Draco, I'll go home first," Yuuto said. He had changed clothes and was holding his backpack, getting ready to go home.

They work until 9 pm. Yuuto is in charge of tidying up the shop, while Draco is throwing the trash into the trash cans near the gas station, which is not too far from their shop.

"Be careful on the road, Yuu..."

"Thanks, you too. Bye, Draco."

Draco removed the apron from his body. He planned to change his clothes when he finished taking out the trash. Every worker in this shop has a spare key, so even if Draco is left alone in the shop, he can lock the shop and take the key with him. Draco was tying up the trash and hurried out of the shop.

The road is peaceful at night. Draco's campus and workplace are not where there are too many visitors at night because, at night, people choose to have fun in the Shibuya or Shinjuku districts. In comparison, he's in the Toshima district, a small neighborhood near Shinjuku.

After dumping the trash, Draco walked back to the shop. He cursed under his breath as three young men came out of an alleyway and immediately blocked him. Draco's steps came to a halt, ready to release his wandless spell if they dared to do something improperly.

"Hey, beautiful." Said one of them, with an arrogant smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with a flattened face.

"Oh, our princess is so cold." The man said mockingly, which immediately result in a burst of laughter from his two friends.

Draco snorted. "Move aside. I want to pass." He walked to want to pass the three people, but they quickly blocked his way again. Draco had to sigh. He had to be extra patient. While they hadn't done anything to him, he had to prevent himself from casting a spell.

"Eiittss...You can't go that easy." The young man Draco assumed to be the leader of the three, stepped over to him. "Come with us. I promise you, we'll have fun." He said in a mischievous tone, making Draco shudder with horror. He felt like he was going to throw up. While the two friends nodded in agreement, a smirk enshrined on their faces.

"No. You guys just have fun. I am not interested." Draco moved backward and wanted to walk through them, but the man held his arm. "Don't touch me!" He hissed.

"You—arrgh!" the man holding Draco's arm shrieked in pain, his grip released, grimaced and immediately slump down on the ground holding one of his legs, his two friends hurried over to him.

"What happened?!" the man wearing a beanie on his head frantically asked.

Draco was bewildered to see the incident. As far as he could remember, he hadn't released any spell yet, but why...His eyes suddenly widened when he noticed a dog standing in front of him, facing the three young men as if it was shielding Draco.

" _What the fuck!_ Who lets a dog run around in the street at night?!" roared the man whose leg was bitten. It seemed that the beast in front of him had stuck its fangs into the man's leg.

The beast with golden fur growled, displaying extremely sharp fangs capable of ripping the flesh off its prey with ease. The faces of the three men turned white, realizing that they were no match for the beast. The other two men quickly helped their friend to his feet, and without saying a word, they hurriedly walked away with brisk strides.

Draco was still stunned. He stared at the three men, then looked back at the beast in front of him. The creature stared back at him. Draco watched it closely. This beast is not a dog but a wolf. He gasped, unconsciously walking backward slowly.

"You...Don't come to me." Draco warned tensely. "It's true you've helped me. Well, thanks. But if you attack me, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

The hell. Draco felt like a lunatic, talking to an animal as if it understood what a human was saying. After all, how can a wolf be able to escape and roam freely in the middle of the city? And which madman wants to raise a wolf? Although a dog and a wolf are almost alike, a wolf is more terrifying than a dog.

The wolf just stared at Draco silently, its golden eyes fixed expressionless, the wrinkles that had previously been on its forehead had disappeared, and mouth was tightly sealed so that its fangs were no longer visible. Draco did not know the gender of the wolf. Whether it was female or male, he had no idea, and he had no intention of checking it out.

Draco paused, realizing that the wolf had shown no sign of wanting to pounce on him. Cautiously, Draco walked over to the wolf, then crouched down to leveling their stare.

"Hello..." he whispered, but within seconds his eyes were tightly closed when the wolf suddenly moved, leaning forward as if it want to bite him, but what Draco felt was the wolf's breath blowing on his neck, sniffing Draco's scent.

After that, a giggle escaped Draco's lips as the wolf nuzzled and licked his left cheek. "That tickles," he exclaimed, squirm slightly.

The wolf stopped and resting its forehead against Draco's.

"Good boy." Draco's hands went up to stroke the golden fur. "Your fur is so thick and soft. Your body is _bloody_ huge," he said in awe. The wolf let out a sound from its throat, like a purr, it nudged Draco's face again.

Draco giggled at the wolf's action. "You look scary, but in fact, you are adorable." he scratched under the beast's chin, which it responded with a much louder purr than before.

"Why are you roaming the streets? Where is your owner?" he asked. The wolf howled a little bit like an answer, but of course, Draco didn't understand what it just said.

Draco stood up and straightened his back. "You better go back to your owner's house. I have to close the shop and go home." Draco smiled, patted the wolf on the head. "Thank you for helping me. Goodbye." with that, Draco walked away, both hands were tucked into his trouser pockets, trying to find some warmth in there.

Arriving at the shop, Draco rushed to the changing room to change his work clothes to his usual attire. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he gasped in surprise at the figure who had already stood up and was staring up at him silently.

"You startled me." Draco breathed out in relief, stroked his chest soothingly. He almost wanted to hurt the wolf if he didn't quickly take control of himself that it wasn't a bad guy who sneaked into the shop.

Draco bent down slightly, making his white shirt — which had been unbuttoned — a little droopy, exposing his flawless, smooth white chest and a pair of his tiny pink buds.

"You followed me here?" he asked, but his brows furrowed as he saw the wolf's eyes on his chest. Draco quickly straightened himself, grasping his shirt with his cheeks already colored pink.

_What the heck?_ Why did he feel embarrassed at being stared like that by a wolf? _Salazar_ , he's dealing with an animal. Even the wolf won't understand if he's naked or not. Except for this wolf is an animagus. But the animagus only belongs to a wizard, and there is no way this wolf is a wizard who is in their animagus form because Draco would immediately know if the wolf in front of him was a wizard.

Draco cleared his throat nervously. "Can you wait outside? I want to change my clothes." He said, not daring to look at the wolf. He didn't know why the stare that the wolf gave him was so intimidating.

As if it understood what Draco had just said, the wolf immediately walked out of the changing room, leaving Draco alone in there, giving him privacy to change his clothes. Draco became astonished by what was happening. Did the wolf understand what he was saying? Even though they had just met, but the wolf obeyed him.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't wrap his brain to what he was going through tonight. Draco felt so exhausted, and he wanted to go home as soon as possible and lie down on his fluffy bed. A few minutes later, Draco had finished changing his clothes, tidying up his belongings, and tucking them in his backpack. He walked out of the room after putting on his coat.

Draco was shocked by the wolf sitting outside, right in front of the changing room, like a pet devotedly waiting for its owner. The wolf stood up and approached Draco a moment after it saw him leave the room.

"Hey," Draco knelt, stroking the soft fur as the wolf snuggled Draco with its nose, sniffing him. This wolf loved to scent him and was so spoiled with him. He felt like he had a pet, even though he had no intention of keeping one.

"Let's go home." Draco stood up, turned off all the lighting in the shop, and walked outside, with the wolf trailing beside him. He locked the door after making sure it was securely locked, then put the key into his pocket.

They have stood outside the building. Draco slightly lowered his head to stare at the wolf, who was also staring at him, sitting obediently as if it was waiting for commands from its owner.

"You go back to your house, and I will go back to my house. Deal?" Draco scratched under the wolf's chin. "Don't wander around anymore. If we are fated, we will meet again." He kissed the wolf's forehead.

Draco couldn't help himself. This wolf was too charming, and mostly its fur was very soft and thick. He seemed to want to embrace the wolf, to bury his face there and did not want to let go. Honestly, Draco has a soft spot for animals, especially animals that he finds adorable. Draco smiled at the wolf, who was staring at him innocently as it wagged its tail from side to side.

"See you later." Draco started walking away, his hands tucked into his coat pockets. The apartment is not far away, only about two blocks from the campus.

Draco works part-time to pay his rent. Luckily he got a full scholarship on campus, so he didn't have to pay tuition fees. Thanks to Blaise. Draco was able to get into a university in Tokyo because Blaise's uncle had a muggle acquaintance.

Now and then, he would look back and wave his hand at the wolf. And for the last time he turned his head, the wolf was no longer standing in front of the shop. Maybe it had returned to its house. Draco continued his steps. But just a few minutes after he walked, Draco felt someone was following him, or instead, someone was stalking him. _Again._

It's been a week since Draco felt an eye watching his every move, especially when he came home from work at night. Draco just let it go. He wasn't too bothered if someone was stalking him. As long as that person or creature didn't do anything dangerous to him, Draco wouldn't attack them first.

He had promised himself that he would not use his magic unless it were in a precarious state, because if Draco used magic too often, his whereabouts would be easy to trace, while the only ones who knew he was in Japan were his mother, Pansy, and Blaise.

Draco passed and greeted several residents as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. Arriving in front of his apartment, he unlocked the door and hastened inside. Draco wanted to wash himself first, then cook a bowl of ramen, and maybe he'd watch a movie before deciding to sleep.

A mysterious man looked up at a specific apartment. After the lights in the apartment room switched off, he turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter ❤


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?"

A voice echoed out the moment Asami set foot inside the mansion. A middle-aged woman was crossing her arms in front of her chest, one eyebrow raised, looking at Asami with intense eyes.

"I just came from outside," Asami responded casually.

"Seriously, Ryu? Don't you feel like something is wrong?" the woman asked, her red lips curled in amusement.

Asami shrugs. "No?"

"Gezzz..." the woman sighed. "Don't you remember tonight we had dinner with the Takaba family? But everything had to be canceled because you didn't pick up our calls." She shook his head, utterly incomprehensible to the behavior of his only son.

"Good then," Asami walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Hey, listen to your mother," Mrs. Asami chased her son up the stairs. "The full moon is almost here. You're not a kid anymore, Ryuichi. You're an adult now." His mother said, a little frustrated.

"Mom," Asami groaned as soon as he reached the front of his room, turned around, and faced his mother. "Because I'm an adult, that's why I can find my mate on my own."

"You don't need to bother looking. Your father and I have found a suitable candidate for you."

"Who? Akihito?" Asami chuckled. He shook his head, and his eyes became sharp. "No."

"Why do you always reject this matchmaking? What does Akihito lack? He's a nice and sweet boy. The Takaba family and ours have been very close for a long time." Said Mrs. Asami, trying to convince her son.

"Yes, that's right," Asami counters. "But I don't see him like that." His mouth creases into a fine line, expression hard and cold.

"You might like him after you guys get closer." Mrs. Asami kept on insisting.

"Then what about the person I love?" Asami asked sharply, and without waiting for his mother's response, he turned around and entered his room, leaving Mrs. Asami still stunned by her son's answer.

"Wait... Has Ryuichi found his partner?" Mrs. Asami wondered.

In the room, Asami takes off his suit, loosened the tie, and takes off his clothes. He rushed to clean up his tired body, then wore a plain white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, and instantly laid himself on his bed.

Asami fell asleep that night with his beautiful angel adorning his dream.

***

Draco walked through the campus crowd. Today's last class is over, and Draco intends to go to the supermarket to buy his monthly necessities. For some reason, Draco felt a fever. The heat spread all over his body as if he wanted to burn. This was how he had felt on Saturday night since he had come home from work.

Draco tilted his head towards the sky. “The full moon will arrive in one week. Why does my body feel like it's going to burn? " he muttered in confusion.

Is he just having a fever? Even earlier in class, Naomi and some of his classmates were worried about him. They asked Draco if he was sick or not.

Normally, after class, Draco would walk home with Naomi and Zen, his two friends who are on the same faculty as Draco. But since they both have important business, Draco is alone today.

Draco entered a supermarket not far from his campus and started looking around for the items he wanted to buy. When Draco wanted to hold a shampoo bottle, suddenly, a hand also grabbed the shampoo. Draco turned his head and found a middle-aged woman who answered with a friendly smile.

"Oops, I'm sorry..." the woman chuckled, then pulled her hand back.

"Do you also want to buy this shampoo, ma'am?" Draco asked politely.

“Ah no, I just wanted to have a look. Do you often use that shampoo?"

Draco nodded. "Yes,"

"Oh, that's why your hair is lovely." Praise the middle-aged woman, staring at Draco's long hair hung loose.

A blush blooming on Draco's porcelain cheeks. "Thank you,"

This woman in front of him was definitely a rich person. Her appearance was so classy and beautiful. This surprised Draco. Why could a woman like her be able to shop in a mere supermarket like this?

"Are you sick?" the woman suddenly asked, her face looking worried as she looked at Draco's flushing face.

  
They are walking around. After a long chat, Draco offered to accompany the woman shopping while chatting lightly.

  
Draco frowned, confused by the unexpected question.

  
"Your cheeks are flushed red, and... You're sweating, Draco."

  
Draco touched his cheek gently. Is it that obvious? Indeed, he felt his body warmed up. Even after entering the air-conditioned supermarket, the heat in his body did not disappear.

  
"I'm fine," Draco smiled.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
Draco nodded in reassurance, and then they headed together to the cashier to pay for their groceries. The woman offered to pay for all of Draco's groceries, and of course, Draco was expressly against it.

  
But the woman insisted and immediately paid for her groceries as well as for Draco's groceries using a black card, which left Draco speechless.

  
After they finished making their payment, they walked out of the supermarket, and a luxury black car was waiting. The driver immediately took the woman's groceries, put them in the trunk, and opened the door for her.

  
“Where's your apartment, Draco? Let my driver take you home." offered the woman kindly.

"Uh, no need, ma'am. I don't want to bother you. I live not far from here, so it's okay to walk." Draco smiled sheepishly.

  
"But your face is so flushed red, and you could have passed out on the street any time."

  
"No need to worry, ma'am. I might just have a fever. After taking medicine and resting a little bit, I will definitely get better soon." Draco bowed politely. "Then, I'll take my leave. Thank you again for being so kind as to pay for my groceries." With leisurely steps, Draco walked to his apartment and planned to stop by at a nearby drugstore to buy some cold medicine.

  
"What's wrong, ma'am?" questioned the driver when he saw his boss's wife still watching the blond young man's departure.

  
"Hmm, his scent is so familiar... Or maybe did I smell it wrong?" The woman shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "I am old enough, and my sense of smell is growing worse each day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in a long time. I miss my dragon couple :(
> 
> Where are you, my fellow AsaDra shipper? I miss you so much, guys! I'm sorry for this short chapter, I'm on writer's block, but I'm trying to write a little bit. I wish I could update "My Angel, My Weakness" too as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you for always sticking up with me all this time! ❤️


End file.
